


Pizza Delivery For The Win

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, a work born from procrastination and self loathing, anyways lets get on with it, can you see me losing my mind in the tags?, enjoy, honestly not what im proudest of, i dont know how to feel about this fic, i dont think life works like that, i guess thats true, i have no idea what this is, i think its fun to read the tags thought so im not gonna stop, im just ranting in the tags sorry, not sure if i can apply it here but im going to anyways, this is so chaotic, very unrealistic fic by the way, well youre seeing right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Mark had just craved pizza and not being scared out of his wits by a cute delivery boy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Pizza Delivery For The Win

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something because I wanted to write something but my other fic is just not coming together. It's frustrating to say the least so to de-stress a little I wrote this.  
> Whatever THIS is because I really don't have a clue. I'm not even sure if this has any plot whatsoever.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone by the way. The tags are just that fancy because I turned on my computer just to write them and then I turned it off again.
> 
> This fic is based on that tumblr post where op was like 'this delivery boy said 'you both enjoy your pizza' I'm alone in my apartment?????'.  
> Just search it on Pinterest or something I don't know how to insert images and frankly I'm not patient enough to do it now either

Mark was enjoying an evening in his apartment alone, watching movies he knew from heart and wasting away on his couch when he had a sudden urge to eat some pizza.

Now, Mark wouldn't say he was one to easily give in to urges for random food but it was Friday and he was sure he'd done a good job for the past week. So he pulled out his phone and ordered a pizza from his favourite place. They were fast and good and Mark was all for that.

When the doorbell rang just about half an hour later Mark finally got up from his couch to open the door.

In front of him stood a delivery boy Mark had never seen before. And given the fact that he ordered from that particular place at least twice a month he was pretty sure the delivery boy was new. According to the little tag on his chest his name was Donghyuck, further confirming Mark's suspicions as he'd never heard of a Donghyuck before.

The boy was pretty. His hair was dyed a bright red colour, contrasting his tan skin and dark brown eyes. Mark was pretty sure if he wasn't such a panic gay and had met Donghyuck under different circumstances he would've asked him for his number.

"So are you going to stare at me all night or do you want your pizza before it's cold?" delivery boy Donghyuck asked, startling Mark out of his thoughts.

"Ah sorry, how much was the pizza again?"

"Twelve dollars, including the tip."

Mark nodded and got his wallet from the stand next to the door before handing Donghyuck the money.

He got a smile in return and Mark swore his heart skipped a beat. Donghyuck handed him the pizza box and looked past him, smile remaining on his face.

"You both enjoy your pizza," he said and turned around, skipping down the stairs of the apartment building Mark lived in.

Needless to say Mark was horrified, heart speeding up at the thought of someone Mark didn't know of in his apartment.

Slowly he closed the door and turned around, ready to scream and possibly be murdered. However, when Mark was facing the hallway of his apartment he could not for the life of him spot anyone.

With an uneasy feeling he made his way to the couch again, setting the pizza down on the coffee table before him and straining his ears for any kind of noise. When he didn't hear anything he decided to pull his phone out again.

Mark didn't necessarily believe in ghosts but he also didn't not believe in them. And so he googled the first thing that came to mind: 'exorcists near me'

He expectedly didn't get a lot of results, seeing as nowadays a lot of people believed more in aliens than ghosts anyways. So he changed his tactic to searching for similar incidents. It was through this that Mark found a blog entry on a website he didn't know stating that the poster was a pizza delivery boy and played a game where he would tell someone 'You both enjoy your pizza', enjoying the horror on the face of the person on the receiving end.

Mark's first thought was, "Oh this fucker better prepare himself."

His second about how he could pay him back.

While thinking of his plan Mark got to eating his almost cold pizza, nibbling at it while mumbling to himself.

He had to admit what he came up with was not the best but it was late and Mark's brain had gone into energy saving mode the moment he had plopped down on the couch earlier that day. But if he was lucky he'd score both another pizza and a date so he ordered another pizza. This time though he typed something into the special request bar.

'Send Donghyuck at the end of his shift. I've got something to tell him.'

+++

This time it took longer for the pizza to arrive which Mark wasn't too angry about, considering he had just finished one all by himself. He'd rather have Donghyuck really arrive at the end of his shift than have to eat another pizza too soon.

Mark was on his feet faster after the doorbell rang the second time that day.

In front of him Donghyuck stood in all his glory. However, this time he wasn't wearing his work clothes. Instead he was clad in a pink hoodie and wide jeans.

"Look, if all you're gonna do is stare at me again I'm going to regret checking out before bringing you your pizza."

Mark looked up at Donghyuck's eyes and, with new found confidence, grinned.

"Nah, I'll stop staring for now. I just wanted to tell you we really did enjoy the pizza so we bought a second one," Mark said, unable to wipe the grin of his face when Donghyuck's eyes grew wider just a bit.

It was fun to see the other boy flustered. The tips of his ears grew red and so did his cheeks.

Mark snorted and soon started laughing after seeing Donghyuck's now confused face.

"Oh my god," Mark said after calming down, "It really is fun seeing reactions to your statements."

Understanding dawned on Donghyuck's face as slowly but surely he squinted his eyes and his mouth fell open a little. After just a few seconds of silence Donghyuck asked, in an offended tone, "You knew about that?"

Mark shrugged.

"Not until after you scared the life out of me," he replied and this time it was Donghyuck's turn to grin.

"So it payed off in the end."

Mark nodded and took his wallet from the stand before pausing and looking at Donghyuck again. Willing his confident gay side he saw once in a blue moon to come out Mark made direct eye contact with Donghyuck.

"Hey, since you're already checked out and I doubt you would bring the money to your workplace before your next shift starts, what do you say about having a little pizza date with me?" Mark asked, surprised at himself for his forwardness.

Donghyuck's grin turned into an easy smile instantly. He stepped forward and into Mark's apartment.

"Sure. Hope we both enjoy our pizza."


End file.
